


Assorted Snippets

by ilovealistair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TMNT (2007)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: Prompt - A muggleborn in DADA class casting their first patronus and it’s a full size velociraptor. The Wizards in the class are like what the actual fuck is that and the other muggleborns cheering and singing the Jurassic Park theme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - i own nothing, this is just a writing exercise. All the respective properties belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this.

Learning the patronus charm was always special, a bunch of bright eyed third years learning about themselves and the creatures they could summon. Usually there were cats and dogs, owls and deer, everyday creatures one could expect to find on the castle grounds.

Jonathan Philips patronus was anything but. The muggleborn had summoned a creature as tall as he was, a reptile standing on it’s own two feet, long wicked claws adorning them. It tilts it’s head, not unlike a cat, and the other muggleborns burst into raucous cheers.

“ What the fuck is that thing!”

The creature swishes it's tail, disinterested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr - It’s 2014 why do printers still sound like you’re sacrificing your first unborn child to the Aztec Gods

“Isn’t Donny supposed to be a genius? Why can’t he fix the friggin’ printer!?” Raphael bitched for the hundredth time.

“If he could he would Raph,” Leo soothed unconvincingly. The shrieking sound had disturbed his meditation more than he cared to admit.

“Or,” he continued at his brothers knowing look. “We could steal him a new one.” As if on cue, the sound echoed around the tunnels again.


End file.
